Name That Anime
by x0orangewave0x
Summary: What happens when all of the anime characters get together to play a game? The answer is obvious. Pain...and choas. R&R please!


Queen: We ARE the CHICKS WITH STICKS!! And welcome to my domain...O_o I  
play lacrosse! I am a girl with long white hair, a packet of sugar and a  
mommy. ^_^ I  
love my blanky who is 6 years old and I have...  
Kaiba: SHUT UP!  
Queen: P_P  
Kaiba: We want the story, not a 3rd degree of your life.  
Queen: _ Fine! ^_^ Will someone do the disclaimer? Kyo?  
Kyo: Don't talk to me.  
Queen: P_P  
Kyo: You dragged me here...and I hate being dragged places. Especially with  
guys that  
have hair shaped like a mushroom.  
Sixes: And look like a CARDCAPTOR!!!  
Kaiba: WHAT?!?!?  
Ace: O_O  
Queen: P_P WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!?  
Bakura: *comes out with queens lacrosse stick and a lighter* AHAHA!!  
*lights lacrosse  
stick on fire* X_o  
Queen: O_O  
Ace: _ YOU'RE DEAD QUEEN! YOU TOO SIXES!!!  
Queen: Not if I can help it! O_o NO!! I have no weapon! Thanks a lot  
Bakura!  
Bakura: AHAHAHHH!!! *dances around burning lacrosse stick*  
Queen: Just in case you didn't know...  
Ace: *starts charging at Queen*  
Queen: O_o...is that Ace loves Kaib. . .  
Ace: *pummels Queen*  
Sixes: YAY!!!  
Ace: DON'T THINK YOU GET AWAY EMPTY HANDED!!!  
Sixes: O_O  
Queen: Would someone...*dodges punch from Ace* ...please... *dodges kick from  
Ace* ...do... *dodges full on attack from Ace* ...the... *dodges Ace*  
....DISCLAIMER!! PLEAS...  
Ace: *slams Queen*  
Yugi: O_O I'll...do...the disclaimer.  
Queen: I'll thank you later!!!  
Yugi: ^_^ Queen (who is the authoress) does not own ANY anime. ANY!! She is  
poor...broke...a vagrant...  
Kenshin: ???  
Yugi: A vagabond...  
Kenshin: O_x  
Yugi: She has no home...but here! ^_^ So if she unexpectedly moves to Florida  
she  
cannot blamed! ~_~  
Kenshin: *turns on ABC music* *starts raving*  
Queen: ??? *stops getting pummeled by Ace*  
Ace: YOUR TURN!!! *dives on Sixes*  
Sixes: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! X_x  
Bakura: MAKE THE MUSIC...STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Queen: Before everything breaks out in chaos...*sees Bakura slamming his head  
against  
a lamp, Sixes being beat up by Ace, Kenshin raving uncontrollably, Kyo  
slumping in the  
corner, and Kaiba beating up the lacrosse stick to take out his abnormal,  
also  
uncontrollable anger* O_O Well...lets start the fic... *runs away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*********  
Queen: Hi. I'm Queen.  
Yugi: That's pretty damn obvious.  
Queen: PG Yugi! PG!!!  
Yugi: ...  
Queen: Anyway, I will be hosting the show 'Name that Anime' with a lot of  
anime  
characters. Now this may seem really...  
Yugi: That seems really dumb. I mean they're anime characters right? So  
they are gonna  
know all of the answers.  
Queen: Yugi...please stop interrupting me...  
Yugi: But really! I mean if they are...  
Queen: _ *bashes Yugi*  
Yami: According to your schedule, beating on the midget doesn't start till  
3:16.  
Queen: ... THAT'S WHY IM THE AUTHORESS!!! Now, the anime characters in the  
first round are Kenshin...  
Kenshin: *smiles* ^_^  
Queen: Bakura...  
Bakura: *throws lamp down* WHAT?!??  
Queen: Domon...  
Domon: GUNDAM!!! AHAHAHH!!! What? I'm doing WHAT??!?!  
Queen: ...and Kyo!!! *smiles WIDELY*  
Kyo: O_o  
Queen: ^_^  
Kyo: O_o  
Queen: ^_^  
Kyo: X_X  
Queen: O_O *hugs Kyo*  
Kyo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET OFF ME!!!! ___  
Queen: P_P ok...  
Kyo: ...phew...  
Queen: Lets begin!!! Oh yeah...there are many random anime characters in the  
audience  
along with the royal flush.  
Ace: *waves*  
Six: *has black eye* *waves*  
Jack: *reading book*  
Joker: ... *has no clue what's going on*  
Queen: Now lets begin!!! All players to the colored pedestals! Kenshin is  
RED.  
Kenshin: *looks at red hair* *looks at red pedestal* *smiles* That I am!  
Queen: Bakura is BLUE.  
Bakura: WHAT IS GOING ON?!???!?  
Queen: Domon is YELLOW.  
Domon: *grunts*  
Queen: ...and Kyo is PURPLE. ^________^ *chuckles* *stares at Kyo*  
Kyo: Cut that out!!!  
Queen: Now, we play by...well...its kind of like Wheel of Fortune. (which I  
don't own)  
Yugi: No its not. IT DOESN'T SAY THAT IN THE BROCHURE! DOES IT!?!?! DOES  
IT!??! HUH??!! NO! IT DOENST!!!  
Queen: SHUDDUP!!! Ahem...Well, the part that is like wheel of fortune is that  
you spin  
this wheel to start your turn. *points to glittery looking wheel* It will  
indicate a box  
number. Than our box picker-outter person will pick a question out of the  
box you have  
to answer. If you get it right, you get 100 points. If you don't, you get  
none. There is a  
special spot on the wheel where you can win certain prizes as you go.  
Ready?  
Kenshin: ^_^  
Bakura: WHAT ARE WE DOING!?!?!  
Domon: Yeah.  
Kyo: Uh huh.  
Queen: This is an enthusiastic group...  
Six: GO DOMON!!!  
Ace: Why are you rooting for Domon?  
Six: Why not? He's the cutest one up there.  
Ace: *mumbles* You'd be dead if you said that when Kaiba was up there...  
Six: What?  
Ace: Nothing.  
Queen: Alright. Kenshin, you spin the wheel first.  
Kenshin: *spins wheel* *lands on box 6* (out of 8)  
Queen: Ok! Now the box picker will pick a question out of box 6.  
Joker: Who is the box picker?  
Queen: Um...well I was going to have Tea do it...  
Everyone: O_O  
Queen: But I chose someone else.  
Everyone: WHO?!!  
Pegasus: Hello Yugi-boy.  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Pegasus: *sees Bakura* *jumps on him*  
Bakura: WHAT THE **** OLD MAN??!!?  
Queen: O_O What is the meaning of this??  
Pegasus: GIVE IT BACK!!!!  
Bakura: WHAT???!! GIVE WHAT BACK?!?!!  
Pegasus: THE EYE!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!  
Bakura: ITS IN YOUR HEAD YOU IDIOT!!  
Pegasus: What?  
Bakura: GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!  
Pegasus: *gets off* Hmm...good. I thought I miss placed it.  
Everyone: O_o  
Yugi: You can take it OUT??!!  
Pegasus: Well...  
Everyone: ...  
Queen: LETS GET ON WITH IT!!! Now Pegasus, pick one out of box 6 and read  
it loud  
so everyone can hear. Oh yeah. You can ask each player once for help on a  
question.  
Sorta like a life line.  
Kenshin: I use Domon.  
Domon: EXCUSE me?  
Queen: NO!!! Only if you need help on a question.  
Kenshin: ...  
Pegasus: *pulls card out of box 6* Ahem... In what manga and/or anime are  
there 3  
students that go to another world by visiting the Tokyo Tower?  
Hikaru: OH!! I KNOW THAT ONE!!  
Umi: SHHHH!!  
Fuu: Quiet Hikaru.  
Kenshin: Hmm...three girls...students...Tokyo Tower... The Royal Flush?  
Queen: -__- An anime stupid. We are not an anime! (The Royal Flush is  
Queen, Ace, Six,  
Jack, and Joker)  
Kenshin: ...  
Queen: No points for you Kenshin.  
Kenshin: U__U  
Queen: Spin it Bakura!  
Bakura: _ What in the 7 hells is going on?!?!?  
Inu-Yasha: Seven Hells?!?!?! WHAT?!?!? WHERE?!?!  
Six: INUYASHA!!!  
Inu-Yasha: AHHH!!!  
Six: *chases Inu-Yasha*  
Inu-Yasha: NOOOOOHOHOOOO!!!!  
Queen: Alright. Bakura, spin the damn wheel.  
Yugi: PG!! KEEP IT PG!!  
Queen: SHUT UP YUGI!!!!  
Bakura: Hmm... *stares at wheel* *spins wheel* *lands on box 3*  
Queen: Alright! Box 3! Pegasus?  
Pegasus: Hm...Alright. What series...  
Mysterious Voice: MUAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Queen: WHAT IS WITH ALL THE INTERUPTIONS?!?!!?!?!  
Mysterious Voice: AHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!! ATTACK!!!  
Everyone: O_O  
Jack: How come I can recall that voice?  
Joker: ...hmm...*bunny runs across stage* HEY LOOK A BUNNY!!!  
Everyone: BUNNY?!?!?!  
Tea: *comes out screaming, running from the bunny* AHHHHHHH!!!!  
Everyone: O_O  
Yugi: Tea!! I thought you loved bunnies!  
Tea: I DO!  
Everyone: ???  
Bunny: *transforms into Ninja*  
Everyone: O_O  
Tea: I TOLD YOU!  
*silence*  
Tea: ...  
Yugi: ...  
Yami: ...  
Queen: ...  
Joker: ...  
Jack: ...  
Six: ...  
Ace: ...  
Kenshin: ...  
Bakura: ...  
Domon: ...  
Kyo: ...  
Ninja: ...  
Everyone: ...  
Ninja: ...meep  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHH!!  
Tea: This wasn't in my resume!!!  
Yugi: THIS WASN'T IN THE BROCHURE EITHER!!!  
Queen: -__- Calm down everyone!!  
Domon: Huh...  
Tea: *runs off the stage*  
Ninja: *runs off stage*  
Everyone: O_+  
Queen: Let's continue!! Heheh...  
Pegasus: Describe the Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode where Serenity first revealed her  
eyes.  
Jack: Gasp!  
Queen: She didn't reveal them now you idiot. She did it in the episode!  
Serenity: I can see!!  
Naked Person: You can?!!?  
Serenity: O_x  
Naked Person: Damnit!! *runs off stage*  
Yugi: PG DAMNIT!  
Queen: PG YUGI!!  
Yugi: Grrr...  
Bakura: Pass?  
Queen: You can't pass.  
Bakura: I use...Domon.  
Domon: AM I REALLY THAT POPULAR?!?!  
Crowd: No.  
Domon: ...  
Bakura: ...  
Domon: I don't know the answer.  
Bakura: Umm...  
Pegasus: Wrong!  
Queen: Next question!  
Domon: Why the hell am I here anyway? I was having a tag team match and I  
fell down  
and now I'm here! *spins wheel*  
Alanby: *whispers in audience* We had that tag team match 11 months ago. I  
think he  
passed out last night.  
Wheel: *lands on Box 3*  
Pegasus: AHHH!!!  
Queen: What's wrong???  
Pegasus: THAT'S AN UNLUCKY NUMBER!!!  
Queen: That's 13 you moron.  
Pegasus: ... When is the 2nd manga book of Fruits Basket coming out?  
Domon: April 2004.  
Everyone: O_x  
Sixes: Fruits Basket is a Shojo manga. How'd you know that so quickly?  
Domon: *gets flustered* Um...uh...  
Serenity: *blushes*  
Joey: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY SISTER!??!??!?  
Domon: What?!? We were just having a little fun...heheh...  
Joey: *****BLEEEEEEEEEEP*****  
Queen: +_+  
Bodyguard: *drags Joey out of the room*  
Queen: Now that that is done with.  
Everyone: *still in state of terror*  
Domon: What?!  
Queen: 100 points for you Domon.  
Domon: Score!  
Queen: Spin it Kyo!  
Kyo: *reluctantly spins wheel*  
Wheel: *lands on PRIZE*  
Queen: ^_^ You won a prize Kyo!  
Joker: THAT'S a no brainer.  
Jack: What?  
Joker: She rigged the wheel so that Kyo would win a prize.  
Queen: ^_^ Haha. What are you two whispering about?  
Joker: T_T  
Jack: T_T  
Queen: Heheh.....ON WITH THE PRIZE GAME!  
Kyo: Game?  
Yami: GAME??!? I WANNA PLAY!!! AHAHAH!!! I'LL BEAT YOU ALL!!!  
Queen: This prize game is called 'Plickit'.  
Anaretsu: G'bless you.  
Queen: ??? ANYway, you play by throwing this ball into this crate.  
Depending on what  
hole it goes through, depends on which prize you win.  
Pegasus: Our first wonderful prize you can win is... *curtain opens up to  
reveal Mai  
displaying a golden watch*  
Yugi: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!?! THE PRICE IS RIGHT?!! (don't own that  
either)  
Queen: Wow...he used heck...  
Pegasus: Or prize two!!! *reveals behind curtain, Bunny showing off plasma  
screen TV*  
Kyo: Niice.  
Pegasus: OR PRIZE THREE!!! *behind curtain is a black ninja holding a bunny  
stuffed  
animal*  
Kyo: ...  
Queen: Here you go!  
Kyo: *throws ball* *lands in plasma screen TV box*  
Queen: ^_^  
Ball: *pops out and lands in ninja box*  
Queen: O_O GRR!!! WHO IS DOWN THERE?!?!?!  
Tea: *pokes her head through* Hi guys!  
Queen: RRRGGG!!! *picks up Kenshin* *starts using him as a whack-a-mole  
stick*  
*whacks Tea when she comes up* AHHHHHHHAHHAHHAHHHHAHHAAA!!!!  
Tea: X_x  
Queen: *continues to beat Tea*  
Jack: I'll take control now. The first chappie is over! I think Queen  
really hopes you  
enjoyed it. I would ask her, but I would like to live long enough to go to  
college.  
Everyone: O_+  
Tea: X_x  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******  
Did you like it? I hope so! Please R&R!! I really need inspiration for my  
next chappie.  
ByeBye for now cowcow! 


End file.
